A Knight to Remember
by FanGirlStephie
Summary: In the 2k3 series, at one point Bishop has costody of the turtles dna. But nothing happens as a result of it. Which i was dissapointed in. So i have created a story that is insipred by that fact. Meet Knight, created by Bishop and trained by the foot. He was created to be a super soldier from the best of the turtles genetics. He has but one purpose, to take down the turtles.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story except for my oc. I do own my oc since he came from my own head.**

Blood, sweat and tears. That's what he was made of.

There's quite a truth to that statement.

Sweat rolled off the dark sea green skin. The gray eyes stared off into nothing as the three fingered fists punched away at a punching bag. The tails of the black bandana that was tied to his arm was flopping around. The bandana had the foot clan symbol inside a thin red circle on it.

This exercise was habit by now for him. He liked that, just punching and kicking away. It freed his mind to think about other things. His mind swarmed with thoughts, both conscious and subconscious, all at the same time. But he knew he shouldn't think about _them_.

He only heard about them a few times. They were always referred to as "the turtles" or the "mutant freaks". Those four, he doesn't know much about them but...

The mutant turtle sighed as he stopped his exercise and leaned his arm and head on the bag. He was a warrior, a soldier, a ninja, he wasn't supposed to be this curious. But he just couldn't help it. He was made from them.

Mr. Bishop told him that he used their genetic material to create him. He also said that his purpose was to be a super soldier and take down the turtles someday. Of course he asked about who these turtles were, but he only got an "they're mutants that must be eliminated" as an answer. That's the only answer he ever gets. Then he met the Shredder and his training began.  
>"Well you seem distracted." Speak of the devil and he shall come.<br>The turtle stopped his exercise and turned around. He faced a man who looked like he was part of the Men in Black, sunglasses and all. The mutant turtle bowed slightly to him.  
>"Good day Mr. Bishop. And yes, I am a little distracted today. My apologies." He said.<p>

"I can see that. It's understandable to be distracted today. After all, the mission you have been training for, the whole reason you were created, is coming up soon." Bishop said.  
>"I understand that. And I have so many questions. But I guess the most important one is, what's going to happen after I complete the mission?" The curious turtle asked.<p>

"Don't you worry about that. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now about the reason I came in here. You're due for a mission briefing. We finally got the information we needed from our _special_ captive. You are to meet Miss Karai and Dr. Chaplin in the conference room." Bishop said.  
>"Will do Mr. Bishop. I was finishing up here anyways." The dark sea green turtle said.<br>"Good. It's the small conference room. They're already there waiting for you. Afterwords you are to have lunch and then continue your training." Bishop said.  
>"Yes sir." The turtle said. Then he gave another small bow to Bishop. He grabbed his water bottle and towel and headed out of the room.<p>

He entered the small conference room, bottle in hand and towel around neck. Just like Bishop said, both Karai and Chaplin were there already. There was a map on the table, along with plenty of papers. What conference wouldn't have papers?  
>"Good afternoon Mistress, Dr. Chaplin." The mutant turtle greeted the other two in the room.<br>"Hello Knight. We have plenty to discuss." Karai said.  
>"So I've heard." Knight replied as he wiped his face with the towel.<br>"We've pinpointed the location of... your targets. They're staying at a farm house right here." Chaplin said. He took a pen and x'd the spot on the map where the farm house was located.  
>"And now we know that they aren't "on edge" while they are there. They're in a relaxed state. So it's optimal to carry out your mission while they're staying there." Chaplin continued.<br>"They are not the only ones who are there. Their human friends and their master also stay there with them. So this is also a risky mission." Karai added.  
>"I understand. Are these humans a threat?" Knight asked.<br>"We have already said everything we were supposed to. Other information of your targets and the other residents are in these papers." Karai said. She held the papers out to him.  
>"Figures. Alright then. I'll read up on these right away. Is that all?" Knight asked as he took the papers.<br>"Pretty much. Except that, the farm house is surrounded by woodlands. I'm sure that's important to know when making your plans." Chaplin added.  
>Knight nodded and then they dismissed the meeting. He immediately went to the cafe for lunch while beginning to read the papers on the way. He read up on the humans first, then the master, and lastly the turtles. He thought about what he will do to carry out his mission while he ate.<p>

This April O'Neil sounds like the weakest link. She doesn't have much combat experience. But she is smart, used to work for Mr. Stockman. And she seems to have a romantic interest in that Casey Jones. That could be troublesome. Casey Jones already sounds like another Hun, threatening his love interest would be a stupid idea. They all seem to be protective of her. So I'll avoid her but also watch my back for any trick she might do.  
>Speaking of Casey, he sounds like a brute. Just like Hun. But Hun is easy to take down. As long as you know how to take down brutes. I'll try to avoid this Casey, but if I have to fight him, I'll use the "matador trick" as I like to call it. I'll taunt him and get him angry. I know that sounds like suicide, but brutes like him and Hun lose their focus when they're angry. I just have to avoid getting hit. That's if he discovers me before I'm done.<p>

Now that master of theirs. He's the biggest threat. The papers say that his skills match only to Master Shredder's. That's a problem. With their master so close by, this mission really is incredibly risky. If I am caught in the act by their master, my only hope is to somehow escape him. Even with his old age, he is still more than a worthy opponent for Master Shredder himself. So I don't even have the old age weakness to fall on.

The turtles... the ones I was made from. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. Together they sound like a truly unstoppable force. I'll have to take them down one by one and hope no one catches me doing so.

Michelangelo sounds like he would be the easiest to take down. But I know not to underestimate my opponent. He must be just as skilled as his brothers. And he sounds like he has a way of getting under your skin and making you lose focus. He sounds very childish, but I bet he knows how to use that to his advantage. I have to stay focused and not let his words get to me. At least I now know why I had such interesting training programs.

Raphael sounds like just another brute, like that Casey and Hun. So he should be susceptible to the matador trick as well. No problem there. But he sounds like he's very protective, which is a problem. And if he does manage to regain his focus for the sake of saving his brothers, well then I'll have to keep him on his toes until he gives out from exhaustion. That is if I don't find a weak spot first.

Donatello is known to be a genius. I remember Mr. Bishop and Mr. Stockman talking about him when they thought I wasn't there. That's also a problem. I won't be able to out think him. So I'll either have to out skill him or use his lack of strength against him. But he'll probably notice any tactic I use. I'll have to constantly switch my tactics to gain the upper hand. That's if catching him by surprise doesn't work of course. I know these scientist types tend to get lost in their thinking.  
>Leonardo is the most concerning of the turtles. Karai has fought with him one on one before and has only ever came to a draw at the most. He is their leader and as such he will be the hardest to take down. If I fight him of course. But I could use his captive brothers to my advantage. I have a feeling he would do anything for his brothers. But surely he would try something to free his brothers if I did that. I have to use all my ninja skills to out smart him.<p>

I'll have to stick around their place for a day or two to figure out their daily routine. That would be best in order to figure out when to attack them. I have to isolate them one at a time and use the element of surprise. I just hope it will be that simple. But nothing is ever simple, is it? Either way, I have to be prepared for anything that could happen.  
>Knight was finally done with his lunch and cleaned up. He took his things with him to the dojo. He placed the things on the floor and then began his afternoon training. His plan and plenty of back up plans began to unfold in his mind. But there was also this knot in his stomach as well. Along with countless questions running around in the back of his mind. He excused the knot in his stomach as simply just nerves. This was his most important mission after all. The one he was created for. Of course he would be nervous. If he failed his Master... He couldn't even think about it.<br>He'll be leaving for his mission in only a couple of days. No matter what happens, he will not fail his master.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story except for my oc. I do own my oc since he came from my own head.**

Knight had to travel by himself to the location sight. They couldn't use any of their vehicles since it would alert the turtles. So in order to keep the element of surprise, he had to go solo. So Knight packed up some water and non perishable foods and put them into one of those drawstring gym bags. Then he gathered up all of his primary and hidden weapons. Then he tied on his belt and other straps and put everything on. Lastly, he grabbed the map and tucked it in his belt.

"Master. I am ready for my mission. I'll be leaving immediately. If everything goes smoothly, I'll be back in four days, a week at most." Knight said as he knelt down on one knee with his head bowed.

"I only expect the very best from you. A lot of promises have been made about you and I expect them all to be fulfilled. I need not to remind you that I do not tolerate failure." Shredder said.

Knight's eyes widened slightly. He looked slightly over to the foot bandana around his arm for a moment. He closed his eyes in a grimace for a second, then looked up to Shredder.

"I will not disappoint you Master." Knight said, then he bowed his head again.

"I know you won't. Don't prove me wrong. You are dismissed." Shredder said. Then Knight got up, bowed, and then left.

Bishop had his men drive him up to a predetermined spot to drop him off. Knight had to sit in the back of the van. He got tossed around a lot, often getting slammed into the wall. But it's what they had to do. When they reached the spot, Knight wasted no time and jumped out of the back. Once he closed the doors, the van sped away. Leaving him there at the edge of the forest.

Knight had to be very careful and stealthy. It was still daylight out, so he had to use the trees to keep himself concealed. But soon he arrived at the edge, where the farmhouse was. He hide in the shadows in the trees as he watched. But Knight found that his heart sped for some reason as he watched.

The turtles, Splinter, and there human friends were having a wonderful break. It was so nice to take a vacation and recuperate sometimes. The city has been stressing them out lately. So being back at the farmhouse was very relaxing. Of course the turtles never stop working and training. April and Casey have asked them why they keep doing that when they're supposed to be relaxing. But the turtles reassured that they are relaxing. Currently, Leo was leading his brothers in training just outside the house. But something distracted Leo as they went thru a kata and he stumbled. He lost balance and fell to the ground.

"Leo! What the shell bro? Yer da master at katas cause of yer crazy obsession wit perfection. What happened ta make ya lose focus like dat?" Raph asked as he and brothers stopped their katas to help their brother up.

"I'm not sure. I just sensed something and it took me off guard. It was faint but it was still there. I think it was in the forest. It startled me cause it just suddenly appeared out of nowhere." Leo explained.

"That's strange. Maybe you should talk to Master Splinter about it?" Don suggested. Leo shook his head in response.

"No he's meditating right now. It was probably just a deer or bird. I'm sure it was nothing. Now let's get to sparring." Leo said as he regained his composure.

"That's no problem for the Battle Nexus champion!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Shut up about it already Mikey! Or else I'll pound ya right into the Nexus!" Raph yelled. Mikey stuck his tongue out at him.

"That's big talk for the turtle who lost to the Battle Nexus champion!" Mikey said back. Raph then lifted up his fist in a threat to punch him. Mikey yelped and hid behind Donnie.

"Hey! Don't drag me into this! I like the bones on my face not broken and working in perfect function like they're supposed to." Don said.

"Enough everyone! It's time to spar. Donnie and Mikey, you two spar together. While Raph and I spar. Then Mikey is to run as fast as he can while I just so happen to look away." Leo said.

Raph smirked evilly at Mikey and Mikey in turn gulped in fear. Then they got to sparring for the time being. Until April came to tell them that dinner is about to be prepared. Mikey grinned as he jumped up to start helping. But he ended up getting chased by Raph. Leo and Don simply just rolled their eyes and smiled at they're energetic brothers.

Knight studied watched and studied them carefully from the tree tops. He was worried that his mission was already compromised by Leonardo. Since Leonardo had sensed him when he arrived. But he was only detected faintly, which caused Leonardo to pass it off as a forest animal. Knight took note of their every skill and their personality. Every little thing he saw could help him in his plans.

When the turtles all went back inside, Knight took that chance to find a better, more homey hiding place. Barns always have a place high up top where they keep hay and other things. That would be a good place to hide away. And to catch them by surprise.

So Knight silently jumped out of the tree and sneaked over to the barn. He stayed at the door in silence as he listened for if anyone was in there. He did hear some noise that sounded like a person was working on some kind of repairs. He was about to go hide close by but heard the door handle of the farmhouse jiggle.

"I'll go get Casey!" April said as she went to the barn.

She went to the barn, knocked, and then went it. Knight watched, hidden on the roof. Inside the barn, Casey was finishing up on changing the tire to the car.

"So what happened to the tire Casey? And don't you dare tell me that it "just went flat". You were racing again weren't you?" April said, giving Casey a look.

"What? That guy was asking for it! I had to do something." Casey said.

"Yeah sure he did. Well at least come inside for dinner. I'm sure you're hungry after your little race." April said as she rolled her eyes. Then they left the barn. Knight silently flipped in into the barn before they closed the door.

Knight quickly settled his things and then began familiarizing himself with the area of the barn. He did so by doing some quiet katas. He thought about his plan as he went through the movements.

Meanwhile, everyone was blissfully unaware of what was being planned. They fully enjoyed their dinner and each others company. Laughing and talking about. Except for a certain mutant rat. He felt something was off.

"Master Splinter, is something wrong?" Leo asked as he noticed something off about his father.

"I am fine my son. There is no need to worry over me." Splinter reassured. Leo wasn't sure about that, but he didn't argue against it.

"If you say so Master Splinter." Leo said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story except for my oc. I do own my oc since he came from my own head.**

Knight had to go into deep meditation in order to fall asleep. Nerves about his mission had a hold of him. He hoped nobody had sensed him doing so. If he was sensed by that master of theirs, he would be done for soon. But surprisingly, he woke up in the same place he fell asleep in. It was a while since that happened. It was somewhat refreshing in a way. Knight sneered as he thought that the turtles probably woke like that everyday.

Leo woke up uneasy that morning. He was actually late to breakfast because of it. Of course his brothers teased him about it. But he was too preoccupied with his thoughts to really care. Something was wrong. His instincts and every sense he had were screaming at him. But about what exactly, he couldn't pinpoint. And Master Splinter also felt something, Leo knew it.

After breakfast, Leo went to talk with the mutant rat. Mikey and Raph fought with each other over the remote. And Don went to the barn to work on the truck's tires, by April's request of course. April wanted them to be unable to get flat when Casey decided to race.

"Ok April, don't worry. I'll make sure the tires can endure Casey." Don called out to April as he entered the barn.

"Alright, let's get to work. Shouldn't take too long to do." Don said out loud.

Knight watched as Donatello entered the barn alone. And he heard what Don was doing there and why. Knight knew he should learn their schedule, but this was the perfect moment. He could take down the smartest turtle while he was working on that car. It was a golden opportunity. And he knew better than to ignore golden moments like this.

So Knight put all of his weapons in their proper places and jumped down without a sound. You couldn't even hear him breathe as he walked closer to the olive legs that were sticking out from the truck. His target had no clue that he was even there.

Don yelped as he was pulled out from under the truck. He felt a great weight on him. Someone had him pinned down to the floor. He tried to struggle out of the grip on his arms, but it was too strong.

Raph, I didn't even hear- Who the shell are you!?" Don exclaimed as he raised his head to look at who has him pinned.

To his surprise, it wasn't one of his brothers. It was a mutant turtle he's never seen before. Although, as he starred at this new turtle, he does have some resemblances to his brothers. He had Leo's serious look in his eyes, but Raph's scowl. But he also looked calculating like Don himself. But there was also a hint of mischievous amusement like Mikey when he was up to something.

Don found himself shocked speechless as he took in the situation. He got distracted and the mysterious turtle had his wrists tied together. Don looked down at his hands, there was a piece of cloth there. Don knew he was going to get gagged.

"Wait! Who are you? What do you want from me?" Don asked desperately. But he didn't get an answer. The new mutant turtle simply gagged him instead.

They didn't take their eyes off of one another as Knight got up. He first tied Donnie's ankles together. Then he picked Don up and sat him down in a more comfortable place. That confused Donatello. Why have him comfortable?

"I'm sure one of your brothers will be coming in here soon for you Donatello. Hopefully one at a time." Knight said.

Mikey sulked as he left the house. Raph took the remote from him and now he had nothing fun to do! Mikey perked up as he took notice to the barn. Maybe Donny-boy had something fun to do? He was always working on stuff. Maybe Mikey could finally get the workaholic to take a break and have some fun? Mikey grinned at his new idea. His bro has been in there for like a hour now.

"Hey bro! Do I have a deal for you! Uh, what?" Mikey announced dramatically when he entered. He then became extremely confused when he saw his brother all tied up and gagged.

"Dude, I never knew you were into kinky stuff like that." Mikey joked as he laughed. Don's panicked muffled voice went unheard by Mikey.

"I'm curious to hear this deal of yours Michelangelo." A new voice said. Mikey yelped and froze up. He then turned around slowly.

"Uh, hey there dude? Haven't seen you here before? Come here often?" Mikey joked with a wide nervous grin. The turtle smirked in return.

Knight didn't speak a word as he took out his nunchucks. Mikey immediately took out his own in reaction. Mikey couldn't help but grin.

"So it's a nunchuck battle you want huh? Well that's gonna be tough when you're up against the master of nunchucks, the Battle Nexus champion himself, Michelangelo!" Mikey joked.

Mikey slumped in discouragement as he saw that the new turtle didn't even twitch a muscle at his joke.

"You don't talk much, do you dude? Whatever man, I'll talk for the both of us then!" Mikey said with a grin. Then he used his "girl voice" to mock Knight.

"Oh Michelangelo, I can't possibly beat a macho turtle like you. But I'm certainly going to try. Cause I'm a bad guy and I have to do bad guy things. Oh please notice me sempai!" Mikey mocked. Then he laughed.

Mikey yelped as he noticed how close the new turtle was. Then he noticed how his hands were being tied together. So Mikey did a flip while giving a good kick to Knight's plastron. Knight got knocked back a few feet.

"Dude, I wasn't done mocking you. Like rude man." Mikey said.

Knight gripped his nunchucks again and began hitting Mikey's legs. Mikey tried his hardest to avoid getting hit, but one particularly hard swing to the back of his leg and he was down on one knee. Knight wasted no time in gagging him. Mikey struggled the best he could, but Knight was too strong.

Knight placed the tied and gagged Mikey sitting next to his purple brother. Don gave a sympathetic look to Mikey. Although unlike with Don, Knight had Mikey sit with his legs straight out. He also had them leaning against some hay.

"I hope you're comfortable." Knight said, looking away from them. He couldn't stop his heart from racing so rapidly.

This left the tied up ninjas wondering the same thing as they looked at him, then at each other. Why did he want them comfortable?

After the game was done, Raph decided to find Mikey. He noticed how quiet it was and knew that meant no good. Especially since it was Mikey we're talking about here. He learned that Don hasn't come back in from fixing the truck, that worried him a little. It took Don no time at all to fix ad upgrade a car.

"It's probably takin so long cause Mikey's buggin him." Raph decided as he went to the barn.

Once he opened door, the sights of his two younger brothers tied and gagged greeted him. They tried to talk but all that came out was muffled noise. Raph immediately took out his sais.

"Alright ya punk! Where are ya? Come out and fight like a turtle!" Raph yelled out, his eyes looking all around, scanning for signs of someone there.

Raph then turned around with an angry yell, swinging his sais. But nobody was there. Raph took a deep breath and listened for a moment. He then did the same thing as he turned around again. His sais interlocked with Knight's as they came face to face.

"Who are ya!? I'm gonna kick your shell for messing with my family!" Raph yelled out. Knight gave a slight smirk in return, which made Raph angrier.

"Oh ya think yer a tough guy huh? I'm gonna wipe da floor with dat cocky face of yers." Raph threatened the other turtle.

"Try it Raphaella. I dare you." Knight taunted, his smirk never leaving his face. He could practically see the smoke coming from Raph's ears.

"I'm gonna make ya sorry ya were ever born!" Raph yelled as brought his sais back and attacked Knight full force.

Knight leaped over Raph with a flip at the end and landed on his feet behind Raph. The red wearing turtle ran right into the wall. They both turned back around and face each other again. It was only a short moment before Raph came charging at Knight once more.

Knight grinned as he fought with Raphael. He barely had to do a thing. All he had to do was throw a couple insults here and there. The surroundings did Knight's job for him. Raphael was so battered and bruise from running into walls and things in the barn, that it only took a quick leg sweep to get him down.

"Leo!" Raph desperately yelled out as loud as he could while Knight began tying him up.

Knight tied and gagged Raph and sat him next to his other defeated brothers. Raph never stopped struggling against Knight and the ropes that kept him from beating this turtle up.

"That is quite enough."

Knight stood up straight and turned around. He locked eyes with the narrowed ones of Leonardo's.

"Release my brothers, or else." Leo demanded. Both turtles drew their weapons at the same time. Leo drew his twin swords and Knight took out his bo staff.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story except for my oc. I do own my oc since he came from my own head.**

Leo and Master Splinter discussed their worries and what they have been sensing. It seemed they were on the same page. There seems to be a presence among them, but they couldn't identify or locate it. But Master Splinter knew it wasn't in the house itself.  
>"Whatever it is, I'm sure it will reveal itself eventually." Leo said as they exited the room and were now in the living room.<br>"When it does, I have faith that you will be prepared to deal with it. I will also do whatever I can." Splinter responded.

Then they both looked towards the door as they heard Raphael scream for Leo. They both instantly knew what was happening. They looked at each other and quickly thought of a plan.

Leo silently entered the barn. He witnessed a mutant he's never seen before gently place his gagged and tied red masked brother next to his other two brothers. His eyes narrowed at the back of the turtle's head. If looks could kill...  
>"That is quite enough." Leo said, finally announcing his arrival.<p>

The foot clan turtle stood up straight and turned around. He locked his gray eyes with Leo's own.  
>"Release my brothers, or else." Leo demanded. Both turtles drew their weapons at the same time. Leo drew his twin swords and Knight took out his bo staff.<br>Leo could clearly see that this turtle had katanas, sais, and nunchuckus also. So why did this turtle take out his simple bo staff? Perhaps it's an attempt at trying to shift the balance between them? It won't matter, this turtle will be going down.  
>Their battle commenced and it seemed that neither was going to get the upper hand. If Mikey wasn't gagged, he would be drooling from how awesome it was. To Mikey, it was better than every action movie he has ever watched! Raph's wrists were starting to bleed by how much he was struggling against the ropes.<br>After a while, both turtles found themselves at a stalemate with only one katana left. They stood motionless with their sword pointing at the other, daring the other turtle to make the first move.

Knight's eye ridge knitted in confusion as he saw Leo's mouth move into a confident smirk. It was the kind of smirk a person would have right before they said "check mate". This made Knight's heartbeat speed up even more than it was already. He couldn't have made a mistake! Could he?  
>His eyes widened as he finally sensed it. The old rat. Their sensei. He was right behind him. He was pinned, trapped, beaten. Knight dropped his sword as a boney yet also soft hand came up to his shoulder.<br>"I wish you a good rest." Was the last thing Knight heard the rat say right before he passed out. The last thing he saw was Leonardo's scowl on his face as he put away his katana.

Leo didn't take his time to free his brothers. He had to cut them loose since Knight tied them very securely. Not tight, just very secure. Although all of Raph's struggling caused his to tighten.  
>Donnie immediately went to calm Raph down before he got even more hurt. The genius turtle wrapped up Raphael's wrists with the bandage from his bo staff. Just until he could take the time to tend to them properly.<p>

Leo and Raph carried the unconscious turtle back to the house. They tied up his hands ans feet. Then they looked around the barn to find his things. When they found them, they grabbed it all and brought them inside as well.

"He probably won't talk to us when he wakes up. At the very least he won't answer any questions. I tired before he gagged me." Donnie stated.  
>"We'll get him to talk. I want to know what kind of connection he has to the Shredder. Who else he has a relationship with. How he came to be. And what exactly was his mission. Understood?" Leo commanded to his brothers. His brothers all nodded to show they understood.<p>

"I'm going to take a sample of blood. Looking at his DNA structure might provide some answers." Donnie said. Then everyone went their separate ways.

Knight woke up in a panic. Small beads of sweat was forming on his skin. He tried to get up or simply move around, but found that he was tied. He felt the presence of someone looking at him. He looked over to see the turtle himself, Leonardo. They starred each other down for a while.

"Hello. Have a nice rest? I'm Leo, but you already know that. But I don't know you. Can you please tell me your name?" Leo said as he smiled politely.

Knight was silent for a while, trying to figure out if Leo was trying to trick him. But of course he couldn't tell what the turtle leader's motives were. Knight then took a deep breath.

"My name is Knight. What do you want with me? You didn't get rid of me right away, so you must want something. I won't tell you anything! I won't go against my Master!" Knight said as he tested the ropes that have him tied.

"That's fine. I expected as much. I just wanted to know if you're alright with pizza for dinner. And to tell you that you need to wash up. Dinner is almost ready." Leo said.

Then the blue masked leader went around Knight and untied him. Knight was stunned for a moment as he regained the feeling in his hands and feet. Knight would of ran if he knew he would succeed. But Leo had a grip on his arm that was just strong enough to convey that he wasn't going to let him escape. Fine then, if Leonardo wants to play this game, he'll play along.

"Allow me to show you to the bathroom. You can wash up there and then we can head over to the kitchen." Leo said with that polite smile of his. Knight doubted the bathroom he was being taken to had a window.

"Alright then. I assume you'll be standing right outside the door?" Knight said as they walked.

"Of course I will. I do have to show you to the kitchen after you're washed up." Leo said as if it was an obvious and normal thing to do.

When Knight closed the door of the bathroom, he looked around. And just as he thought, there was no way out except for the door. Knight sighed and washed his hands and face at the sink. When he looked up at the mirror, he starred for a moment. He lightly traced the scar on his lip, then the two on his plastron. He gripped the foot clan bandana around his arm and shut his eyes. Questions flew around in his mind, but the most prominent ones were;

How was he going to get out of this situation? And, did he want to?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story except for my oc. I do own my oc since he came from my own head.**

Tense was an understatement. Dinner was more than just tense. Tense would be when Leo and Raph are fighting, which turns to them not speaking to each other. No this was beyond tense. It's like when they had to live with Leo's clone.

Mikey tried to lighten the mood, but the only one who responded was Leo. Strangely enough it seemed that Leo was the only one not effected by the heavy atmosphere around them. While him and Mikey talked, Leo constantly tried to get Knight to join the conversation.

"I'm telling you Leo, meditation should be optional not mandatory." Mikey joked.

"An interesting motion Mikey. But you know how I feel about that. Meditation is an important part of being a ninja. What do you think, Knight?" Leo said to Mikey, then addressed Knight. Knight stayed silent.

"Funny, I thought his name was Pawn." Raph mumbled. That remark earned him an elbow from Leo.

"If you want me to talk so badly then fine! Fire away." Knight said with a hint of frustration.

The smallest of smirks graced Leo's lips, but it went unnoticed since everyone had their eyes on Knight.

"So, we can ask anything and you'll answer?" Don questioned, just to be clear.

"Yeah. But only if I can do the same." Knight said.

"Sounds good to me." Leo said with a smile.

Then everyone was in the living room. Knight was going to sit on a chair, since he figured nobody would want to sit next to him. But to his surprise, Leo offered him the spot next to him, with that polite smile of his of course.

"First things first. Where's my stuff at?" Knight asked, getting straight to the point.

"Oh yer stuff is nice and secure. And yer not gonna get it. Ya got dat?" Raph said.

"Raphael. Stop it." Leo warned.

Knight figured they wouldn't tell him. But knowing that his things are still around made him feel a little better. But just a little. He then looked over at Leo.

"To answer your question from earlier, I was named by my creator." Knight said.

"Who would that be? The Shredder? He certainly has the technology. He's created clones of himself before." Don said.

"The Shredder is my master. Not my creator." Knight replied.

"So someone is working with Shredder. That's nice to know." Leo said, still with a smile. Knight mentally smacked himself for letting that slip.

"There's one question that's been bothering me. How did you know so much about us? You even knew our names." Don asked.

"The foot have files on all of you. They're not really much, just basic profiles." Knight answered.

"So you know about us too?" Casey asked, pointing to himself and April. Knight nodded in response.

"Yes. I know you're Casey Jones and April O'Neil. I know how April worked with Mr. Stockman before and about Casey's hatred for the Purple Dragons. Honestly I understand not liking them. They can be a real pain. Although it is always satisfying to see Hun fall on his face." Knight said.

Knight mentally kicked himself for getting carried away. He's never really had anybody to talk to. There was Karai, but talks with her never really got on this kind of personal level. He must admit that his Michelangelo side was buzzing with joy. His Donatello side was also eager to learn more about all of them. His Leonardo and Raphael sides fought to hold them back.

"Yeah it's always satisfying to beat up those Purple Dragons. Especially Hun." Raph commented. Him and Casey gave each other a high five.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Mikey said suddenly. All eyes were then on him.

Knight was shocked by this question. He honestly didn't expect these kind of questions. But if anybody was going to ask him those type of questions, it would be Michelangelo.

"Well uh, I'm usually very busy with training. I have a set schedule I must follow. So "fun" is something that I can't do a lot of." Knight explained.

"Does the Shredder train you himself?" Splinter asked, finally speaking up after being so quiet. He interrupted Mikey's loud dramatic gasp, and whatever he was going to say after that.

"Not one on one. He always watches and decides what I should be training on. If not, then my creator would train me. I either spar with my creator, Karai, or Hun. If I'm not training, then I'm studying under Dr. Chaplin and Stockman." Knight grimaced as he finished explaining his answer.

He's getting carried away. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But he was getting so frustrated at Leonardo trying to get him to talk and calling him new mutant turtle. His Raphael side just snapped and he made this decision without thinking. Now he's really regretting it. They're getting more information than he is.

"You know, I think-" Knight was saying as he stood up. But Leo cut him off, standing up shortly after he did.

"That this Q and A session is done for today? I absolutely agree. We can pick this up again tomorrow. For now we shall take a break before afternoon training." Leo said.

"Awesome! I'm gonna need comic books, video games, monster movies, and junk food stat! Go nurse Donatello! My patient needs maximum fun right away!" Mikey said with a huge grin.

"Nurse?" Donnie questioned.

"I don't think so Mikey. Ya know what season it is. Casey and I got another game to catch. Ya can poison Pawn's mind wit yer Mikey-ness later." Raph said.

"You know that's not my name, Raphaella. Stop calling me that." Knight said.  
>"Stop being da foot's pawn and I'll stop calling ya dat. And don't call me Raphaella!" Raph yelled.<p>

"I'm not their pawn! I'm very valuable to them!" Kight yelled back.

"Oh really? Ya really think dat? Do ya really think failing this mission will go over them smoothly? Yer not valuable ta them! Yer nothing ta them!" Raph yelled, getting more angry. But before a fight could break out, Leo stepped in between the two.

"Hey! No fighting inside the house. Save it for training." Leo ordered. The two arguing turtles both crossed their arms and mumbled a "whatever".

Leo hid a warm smile at the darker skinned turtles' behaviors. Everything is going as planned. And Knight had no idea of his true intentions.


End file.
